Showing Them Another Way Through Our Hearts
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A talent show is a great way to show what you can do. It's also a great way to show others how it can be a friendly competition and fun at the same time for everyone.


**I only own Sasha, Rachel, and Sally. Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. My Little Pony Equestria Girls belongs to Hasbro. Any songs mentioned belong to their respective owners. No lyrics in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Showing Them Another Way Through Our Hearts<strong>

Rachel and Sasha were walking home from picking up their cousin Ally from school. The little girl was all excited about an upcoming talent contest.

"It's for anyone," she said, handing Rachel the flyer she picked up. "Whoever wins gets a gold medal and free passes to the movie theater!"

"Wow," said Rachel. "That sounds like fun."

"It does," said Sasha.

"I want to sign up for it and was wondering, would you two join me in the talent show? I want to ask Sally too," said Ally.

Rachel read the flyer. "It does say anyone can join. Sure, I'm in," she said.

"Count me in, too. I bet Sally will want to be in it too," said Sasha.

They passed Sally's house and the young girl was in the front yard and waved. Ally ran up to her and showed her the flyer. Sally looked at it, smiled, and nodded. "Of course I will," she said.

The four immediately headed up for the Grant Mansion to plan on what to do and soon settled on singing and dancing. "What song could we do?" asked Sally.

Rachel smiled and looked at her sister, who immediately caught her older sister's drift and they told the younger girls what they thought and the idea was met with cheering and squeals.

After a week of practicing, the four girls were ready. Whampire and Rook came down to see the girls in the living room with their costumes on. Ally had on a purple shirt and pink jeans and had two headbands with hair extensions that were purple and pink that flowed with her black hair.

Sally had on a light blue shirt and blue jeans and wore a blue headband with blue hair extensions in her hair. Sasha had on a gold shirt with white sparkle jeans and had a gold headband with the same color extensions in her brown hair. Whampire wolf-whistled at Sasha, making her blush as she hugged him and gave him a kiss.

Rook couldn't take his eyes off Rachel, who wore a shirt that had neon blue and bright green swirls all over it and purple jeans. In her golden blonde hair were three headbands colored blue, purple, and green with matching hair extensions. All four girls looked great.

"I wish I could come see you all," said Whampire, but he wouldn't be able to because it was held outside in the sun.

"I'll record it so that we all can watch it when the girls and I get back," Rook promised, putting on his human I.D. mask. He had already changed into blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. "We should get going. The contest will start in about half an hour."

Sasha hugged Whampire. "Wish us luck," she said to him.

He grinned and gave her a kiss on the mouth. "Good luck, my angel," he said to her and turned to the others. "Good luck to all of you."

"Make us proud," said Snare-Oh.

"We will," Rachel promised and they all waved farewell as the four girls piled into Rook's truck and he got behind the wheel and drove to the outdoor amphitheater where the contest was being held. Surprisingly, only four talents were standing by the stage. One was a girl who Rachel knew from high school as Claire, who would do anything to get what she thought she deserved. Another was a boy named Scott who Rachel knew could sing and had a voice that could make anyone want to hear his songs. A third group was a twin brother and sister who could dance. A fourth group was three siblings who Rachel and Sasha knew called themselves the Rockin' Rockers, who were good at playing any song.

They were the fifth group and called themselves The Grant Dancers. Rook noticed how they looked nervous. "Just do what you do and you'll do fine," he said. "Because you're all winners to us."

Thankful for the Revonnahgander's kind words, the four took their place, waiting for the contest to begin. It seemed the other kids who may have wanted to join were either told not to, or were intimidated by Claire. Rachel remembered how mean that girl could be.

Taking a deep breath, she suggested they stretch before going on. They were the last act, so they had time.

Claire went first and sang a song, but her voice wasn't exactly Celine Dion. She started out okay, but she couldn't hit the high notes right, but she could dance, although she mostly sung. Thankfully, she hadn't chosen a long song and was done. People clapped for her, but it wasn't clapping like they had liked it.

Scott went next and sang one of his songs and it was so lovely and his rich voice just made it even more emotional. His performance drew a lot of applause. The twin brother and sister went next, dancing to the "Y.M.C.A." which made everyone join in.

Then it was the Rockin' Rockers who performed a beautiful instrumental to Taylor Swift's song "Fearless". They were cheered and applauded.

Rachel, Sasha, Sally, and Ally were nervously waiting behind the curtain. Rachel turned to the other three. "Okay," she said. "We need to focus on doing what we've practiced and not think about our competition."

"How do we do that?" asked Sasha. "I'm really nervous. We're not as good at them."

That was when Ally suddenly brightened. "We don't have to be as good as them to do well. We have to be ourselves. Remember, like Twilight Sparkle in "My Little Pony, Equestria Girls"? That's what we have to do," she said.

"Why don't we pretend we're them and this is Canterlot High?" asked Sally.

"Great idea, Sally," said Rachel. "Okay, imagine yourselves as whichever Equestria girl you want to be."

The three girls did that and when they were called on stage, Rachel and Sasha quickly moved to their standing places by the audience while Sally stood in the center of the stage. Then, the music started and the three girls began clapping to the beat and dancing as the singing part of the song started.

Rachel and Sasha had joined Sally on stage and now as the instrumental part of the song played, they danced in time to it and posed, moving on to the next part as they continued dancing.

As all three focused on being Equestria girls and pouring their energy into dancing, they didn't notice that the audience was enjoying the beat and joining in on clapping and bobbing their heads in time to the catchy music.

Rachel and Sasha then gestured to Sally who then began singing and dancing her solo part.

Then Sasha stepped forward, singing her part.

Rachel stepped up in perfect time to sing her part.

Then all three began singing and dancing together again.

They moved to let Ally come up and sing and dance her solo part.

All four girls then came together to sing and dance to the rest of the song.

As the last noted faded, the four posed perfectly, making the audience wildly applaud them. Rook, who was kneeling in the aisle towards the back to get the best shot with the video camera, gave the girls a thumbs up to show how proud he was.

After a short break, which Rachel, Sasha, Ally, and Sally spent hugging each other, saying how proud they were of their teammates, the talent head lady came to the microphone. "Well, this was quite a show and the judges have a lot to discuss and decide. While we're waiting, can we have The Grant Dancers come out and perform another number?" she asked.

Rachel came out and whispered something to her, to which the talent lady smiled and gave her the mike. Rachel cleared her throat.

"I wish to say that this is totally amazing to be here with my fellow dancers and our very talented competitors. For this special number, I'd like ask all of the other four talents to join us onstage for the song my sister Sasha picked out for this number," she said.

That drew looks of surprise from the other competitors and applause from the audience as Scott was first to come up with his guitar. The twin siblings came up behind him, as did the Rockin' Rockers. Rachel then looked toward Claire, who glared and slumped in her chair, obviously unhappy. Rachel smiled gently.

"Claire? Please join us?" she asked. "It would be more fun for us if you did."

The snobby girl seemed shocked at Rachel's kind words and finally shrugged, reluctantly coming up on stage and crossing her arms, scowling again. Rachel smiled.

"For this number, I'd like all of you to use your unique talents, because your talent makes you very special and unique," she said.

Scott stepped up to her. "You mean, each of us do our own thing?" he asked, hopefully.

Rachel nodded. "Yes," she said, making everyone smile. Even Claire stopped scowling to look at her in surprise. Rachel smiled again and nodded to Sasha who nodded back and she, Ally, and Sally quickly joined the others onstage as a new, catchy song started.

All five talents caught on the beat fast and began dancing and singing along, although it had taken Claire a moment to catch on, but when she did, she smiled and did some fancy footwork and danced with the others as the music kept playing.

The audience stood up and clapped to the beat. Rook stayed kneeling as he was still recording, but he clapped his thigh with one hand to the beat. He was so proud of his fiancée, his soon-to-be sister-in-law, his young cousin-in-law, and his friend. This was no doubt the best performance of the talent show. The song kept playing as the five talents shone in the spotlight together.

All posed perfectly and the crowd wildly clapped. The head talent lady took the mike again. "Well, a very impressive display of talent and a perfect song," she said. "The judges have decided the winner of the talent show."

She looked at a piece of paper in her hand and smiled. "The winner is…The Grant Dancers!"

The audience went wild with applause as the four girls who had won hugged each other happily. As they were presented their gold medals and movie passes, a gentleman and a lady came up to them.

"Congratulations," said the lady. "We represent a talent company in Hollywood and were impressed by your talent. We'd like to offer you all positions in Hollywood. You can be famous stars."

All four girls looked at each other and then Rachel looked at the other four talents who looked a bit disappointed and had an idea. She asked for the mike and spoke into it, addressing the two talent agents and the audience.

"That is a very big and generous offer," she said. "And while it would be great to do something like that, I believe there are four talents who have earned this chance more than us."

"I agree with my sister," said Sasha. "Each of the other four talents brought their uniqueness to this show and each one is good at what they do. Rockin' Rockers can perform any song, Scott sings just like a country singer, the twins can dance in perfect sync, and Claire can perform some very fancy footwork. Not even I can pull off that kind of footwork without tripping over my own two feet."

That brought a rippling chuckling from the audience and the four talents that were spoken about looked shocked and surprised at the nice things that were being said about them.

Ally then came up. "Besides, we have our families here who count on us and friends who are like our extended family," she said.

"We'd miss them all if we moved to Hollywood," said Sally. "Our future is here in Staybrook, but these four have a future in Hollywood."

The other three nodded in agreement, but the talent agents looked a bit skeptic until Rachel encouraged the others to one at a time show what they could do. As each one performed, the agents looked at each other and finally smiled, especially when Claire did a very fancy dance step gracefully. They looked at The Grant Dancers.

"I have to agree," said the lady and her male partner nodded in agreement.

As the four other talents passed the four girls who had spoken highly of them, they thanked them. Claire lingered a moment. "Why would you say all those nice things about me when I've been mean to you? You won the competition, you should go to Hollywood," she said.

Rachel smiled. "Claire, even though you've been mean, that doesn't mean we have to be mean to you," she said gently.

"Not only that, we shone here in Staybrook and that's good enough for us to let someone else shine in Hollywood and you and the others are gonna shine, from what I can see," said Sasha, also smiling.

Claire looked happy, as did the other three talents. "What should we call ourselves?" asked Scott.

"Well, we're altogether," said the leader of the Rockin' Rockers. "It should be a group name."

The others agreed and Ally perked up. "How about the Staybrook, California High Reachers?" she asked. "You could abbreviate it to S.C.H.R."

"S.C.H.R.," said Scott. "I like it!"

"Us too!" said the twin dancers.

"Rock on!" said the Rockin' Rockers.

Claire smiled. "Cool!" she said happily.

As the show wound down, the four tired girls piled into Rook's truck and he used his equipment to make three other copies of the tape he had made, giving one to Sally as they dropped her off at home to a proud aunt and uncle, giving one to Ally to keep for herself and giving one to Rachel and Sasha, keeping the original in his truck for when he and the others would be away on missions, they could watch it anytime.

Smiling, Rachel kissed Rook right there as Sasha and Ally giggled. Then they all headed for the Grant Mansion where the other aliens were waiting and they all watched the video of the talent show. At the end, all the aliens praised the girls and told them how proud they were of them. The girls blushed happily from the praise and hugged their friends.

It was a week later that they saw a Hollywood special performance on television and to their surprise, it featured S.C.H.R.! They all sat down to watch the group perform "Friends For Life". At the end of the performance, the group was asked about their unique name and how they rose to stardom.

Claire stepped forward on encouragement from the others and took the mike. "S.C.H.R. stands for Staybrook, California High Reachers. This name was actually given to us by fans of ours who showed us how we are all special because of our uniqueness. It was because of these same fans that we are here today. I hope they're watching us now, because if it wasn't for them, S.C.H.R. wouldn't be here today. To those fans we're talking about, we send a great big thank you to them. You Dancers are pretty good," said the once-mean, now kind girl with honesty and truth in her voice.

Rachel, Sasha, Ally, and Sally all smiled at each other and then looked at the television screen. "S.C.H.R., you're pretty good too," said Ally and the other three nodded in agreement, all smiling.

By showing the other talents another way to do things through their hearts, they showed four inspiring talents how to come together and be their unique selves.

And that can truly make anyone shine.


End file.
